To Where You Are
by Giancarla
Summary: An unexpected death rocks the kingdom of Crystal Tokyo. With the loss of it's queen, will King Endymion have the strength to go on without his beloved wife? (This ends with 'happily-ever-after' readers, I promise.)


Hi Everyone. This story is an inpromptu story that I  
felt like writing. This is dedicated to my beloved uncle who  
passed away in his sleep on August 27, 2002 at the age of  
62. He was the eternal jokester and karaoke buff who I have   
had the privilage to know for a brief seventeen years. This   
is for you, Tito Edgar.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the song "To Where  
You Are". It's sung by Josh Groban  
  
http://www.callistamatthews.cjb.net  
  
  
  
  
"TO WHERE YOU ARE"  
By: Callista "Moonchick" Matthews  
Rated: PG (violent descriptions)  
E-mail: Callista_Matthews@sailormoon.com  
  
  
  
Three years. He'd been alone for three years. The very   
first time he'd gone on living without her after so many   
centuries together. He felt numb and hollow. He, King Endymion  
of Earth and the Moon, Ruler of Crystal Tokyo, couldn't bring  
back the only thing he needed. The only woman who mattered the   
most.  
  
He, including the whole kingdom and the Sailor Soldiers  
thought that they had finally acheived the peace and security they  
had fought for, for so long. They also assumed that they were   
immortal. The people of Crystal Tokyo loved their monarchs and the  
Sailor Soldiers who protected them. Unbeknown to them and to the   
court, a small group of people, the last remnants of the Black   
Moon were harboring violent plans to assasinate King Endymion at   
the annual presentation of the Court, where the whole Sailor Team   
assembled with their successors and where they will renew their  
allegiance to King Endymion, Neo Queen Serenity, and their heir.  
That year was also a momentus occassion. The King and Queen was also  
going to announce the engagement of their only child and heir,  
Neo Princess Serenity the Third to the High Priest of Elysian,   
Helios, her long-time love.  
  
In the middle of the presentation, the assasin drew out   
the ultimate killing weapon. One designed to kill anyone   
immediately no matter where the bullet hit. He took aim at the   
king's head. As they were waving to the crowd, Serenity must have  
seen the glint of the metal. As the assasin pulled the trigger,  
Serenity reacted instantaneously and threw herself in front of   
her husband before any of her Soldiers could move a muscle to protect   
them both and Reeny. The next instant, all hell broke loose. Helios,  
Saturn, and Neptune all flanked Reeny as Mars, being the first one  
to react in rage, threw a monsterous fireball toward the assasin  
followed by Jupiter and Uranus, the Queen's most protective  
guardians. But they were too late to save their queen. She was hit  
straight at her heart. She lived only long enough to whisper a   
final "I love you" to her beloved husband and daughter as Endymion  
held her in his arms, him bathed in her blood.  
  
Eighteen year-old Princess Serenity the Third, or Reeny,   
had the look of horror, shock, and devestation as she watched her  
mother murdered and her father bathed in blood right before her  
eyes. She couldn't react at first, but when the reality of the   
situation hit her, she let out a blood-curdling scream and fell to  
the floor, draping her body across her fallen mother and cried   
hysterically with her father. Even her fiancee, Helios, couldn't  
pry her from her mother's body two hours later.   
  
With steady streams of tears pouring down their faces,   
the Soldiers started to move one by one. Mercury had to sedate   
both Reeny and Endymmion so that they would lessen their holds   
on Serenity's body. Helios pryed Reeny away and took her in his  
arms as Saturn escorted them inside. Venus, Neptune, and Pluto took  
Endymion back to the royal chambers. Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and   
Uranis carried Serenity's lifeless body back inside the Crystal  
Palace to be prepared for the funeral as the masses assembled for  
what was intended to be a blessed event sobbed for the loss of   
their monarch. It was the end of Innocence.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity the Second, Queen of Earth and the Moon,  
the last princess of the Silver Millennium, legendary warrior,   
Sailor Moon, wife, mother, and friend, was dead.  
  
************  
Who can say for certain   
Maybe you're still here   
I feel you all around me   
Your memories so clear   
************  
  
He couldn't remember how he managed to live through the  
funeral. Millions of people from all over the universe came to  
pay their last respects to the Queen of Crystal Tokyo and to  
offer condolences to her husband and daughter. Sailor Galaxia,  
the Starlights, Alan and Ann, and the Amazon Quartet, all came.  
Seiya was the most devestated from all the guests. He always had  
a soft-spot for the "dumpling".  
  
Now, three years later, Endymion was making his daily visit  
to the family vault with his usual dozen red roses for his wife.  
Ever since they were married, he started to give her a dozen red  
roses for each brand new day that they woke up to. He never wavered  
once in the two thousand years they were married. Though two  
thousand years may seem like a long time for a marriage, to Endymion,  
it wasn't nearly long enough.  
  
He pulled out the golden key that opened the huge gold and   
silver mauseleum. There were nine other copies of the key. One for  
Reeny, and one for each of the Sailor Soldiers to use whenever they  
wanted to visit Serenity.  
  
As Endymion walked through the marble interior and made  
his way toward the center of the vault, his heels clicking was the   
only sound in the mauseleum.   
  
His eyes focused on her body, tears still prickling his eyes  
after all this time. She was encased in a tomb of crystal, much   
like the one she was trapped in during the first attack of the  
Black Moon. At the time of her death, she had the features of   
a woman in her mid-thirties. Her hair was a mixture of blond   
and silver and her face bore faint wrinkles. She wore a dress   
made from the finest silk and satin. Her features were eased in   
sleep, though it was one that she would never awaken from.   
  
Endymion placed the roses by her crystal coffin and stared  
longingly at the empty space next to her...Where he would be   
at the event of his death. The place where he always wanted to  
be. By her side for all eternity.  
  
************  
Deep in the stillness   
I can hear you speak   
You're still an inspiration   
Can it be  
That you are mine   
Forever love   
And you are watching over me from up above   
************  
  
'The places of our courtship has never changed on bit in  
the centuries that passed.' Endymion thought. He was sitting on a  
bench in the gardens of the restored castle on the Moon. The exact  
spot where they had met so many millenniums ago, where they loved,   
and died for each other the first time. As Prince Endymion and   
Princess Serenity the Second.  
  
He then transported to their bench by the lake. In his   
mind's eye, he could see a younger version of himself rowing  
with Serena in the middle of the lake with her loving eyes on him.  
Then he saw Serena giving him one of her patented 'tackle-hugs'   
that never failed to tip him off balance. He let out a small   
chuckle at the memory. It was also the same park where they   
had teased each other, fallen in-love again, and finally married in.  
This time as Darien and Serena, my protector and my bunny, Jerk and   
Meatball Head, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon.  
  
************  
Fly me up to where you are   
Beyond the distant star   
I wish upon tonight   
To see you smile   
If only for awhile to know you're there   
A breath away's not far   
To where you are   
************  
  
Four years. Four long years since her death and he has  
yet to become accustomed to sleeping by himself on their great,  
big bed. There was simply too many memories with her. This was  
their sanctuary from the pressures of ruling a massive kingdom.  
They would take a weekend off and spend the whole time in bed,   
just reflecting sometimes and they would begin a playful round  
of tickling. The bed was also where they would discuss important  
matters such as letting their daughter date Helios, and other  
such topics. It was also where their only daughter, the product   
of their perfect and undying love was conceived.   
  
He stared out through the window and to the moon and the  
stars. 'Where are you, Serenity? When will I get to see you and  
touch you once more, my Meatball Head?'  
  
A translucent hand softly caressed his cheek. He couldn't  
feel it, but Serenity was laying down beside him, tears in her  
eyes because she longed so much to be able to touch him again,   
even for just a little while. Wishing that she could comfort him  
just by touching him, being able to feel his warm skin on her own.  
But she was forbidden to do so until They gave her Their   
permission. It was simply not the time. She would have to be   
content to just watch him and wait for the day when they would   
be together again.  
  
************  
Are you gently sleeping   
Here inside my dream   
And isn't faith believing   
All power can't be seen   
************  
  
"I'm here, my love."   
  
Endymion turned to look at the other side of the bed.  
There, he saw a vision that he never thought that he'd be able  
to see ever again. There, laying down next to him on their bed  
was his wife, his Serenity, his only love.  
  
He reached out his hand but withdrew it a little, afraid  
that she'd disappear if he touched her. But she captured his hand  
with her own and placed it on her cheek. She nuzzled his palm as  
he closed his eyes, his throat was clogged with words that he  
wanted to say, emotions that he wanted to express.   
  
He grabbed her to him. "I'm never, ever going to let   
you go." He savagely whispered to her.  
  
She whispered back, "I love you."  
  
Tears fell freely from his eyes. "Never leave me,  
sweetheart, please don't ever leave me again. I might as well  
die with you because without you I'm already dead. You were my  
reason for living and I just can't go on any longer without you."  
  
Serenity hugged him as tightly as she possibly could.   
"We'll be together again, my darling, I promise you. I know that  
you've been carrying a burden of guilt when you should't be. I   
love you. I always have and I always will. Never forget that. I  
gladly died for you because I loved you and I know that you would  
have done the same for me. But it was simply my time to go."  
  
"No, your place is with me, always. Please don't leave me  
again! I can't bear being alone anymore." He cluched her even   
more.  
  
"Honey, listen to me. You have to keep on living. Be strong  
for Reeny and the Soldiers, if not for me or yourself. There's   
still so much for you to do here, so much for you to witness. Like  
our daughter's wedding. I'll always be in your heart, no matter  
where you are and I'll be in a place where I can wait for you until  
we're together again." She kissed him with such longing in her heart  
and he returned in in equal measure. However, to him, it felt like  
a goodbye.  
  
"No! I'm not letting you go!"  
  
Serenity brushed her hand over his mussed hair. "Sleep, my  
darling. I'll stay here until you fall asleep." She just kept   
caressing his hair as he battled sleep, afraid that she would just   
disappear. He couldn't fight it off forever, though. After a few   
minutes, his eyelids closed in exhaustion. Serenity placed a final  
kiss on his forehead and dissipated into the moonlight.  
  
Endymion woke with a start as soon as he felt her leave.  
He thought it was just a dream but when he looked next to him, there  
was her imprint on the sheets and the pillow, and her scent waifed  
in the air. He took her pillow, hugged it close to his big, strong  
body, and wept.  
  
************  
As my heart holds you   
Just one beat away   
I cherish all you gave me everyday   
'Cause you are mine   
Forever love   
Watching me from up above   
************  
  
Five years. Five years after she was killed, their only  
daughter was getting married. Serenity's greatest gift to him,   
now he had to give away. As he watched his only child fixing her  
beatiful wedding gown, the same gown her mother wore when they   
got married, the familiar prickling started once more. 'Oh,   
Serenity, I wish you could see this!'  
  
Reeny caught her father's teary gaze in the mirror.   
"What is it, Daddy?"  
  
Endymion just gave her a little smile. "I just wish you  
mother could see you now, see our little meatball head grow up  
and start a new life with her soulmate."  
  
Reeny then crossed the room to her father and hugged him.  
"I know, Daddy. I know. I also know that she's watching over both  
of us right now."  
  
They stayed that way until Venus came and told them that  
it was time. They drew apart and Endymion brushed the tears away   
from his little girl's face.  
  
As the "Wedding March" started, he was assailed by memories.  
The first time he saw Reeny after she was born with Serena's smiling  
face beaming at him. Reeny coming back from her Sailor training   
in the past. Her first date and Serena's reassurance that Reeny  
would be safe on her first date. Now, his only child is getting  
married. And not only that, she was also ascending to the throne  
of Crystal Tokyo, Earth, and the Moon at the end of her wedding.  
  
When they reached the altar, his attention snapped back to  
the present. His little princess is now a woman who will be queen.  
  
The priest then asked, "Who gives this woman to be married  
to this man?"  
  
Endymion cleared his throat. "I do."  
  
************  
And I believe   
That angels breathe   
And that love will live on and never leave   
************  
  
Ten years. Ten years have passed and it was finally his  
time to go. He has safely seen his daughter married, ascend the   
throne, and give birth to his grandchildren, Princess Serenity  
the Fourth and Prince Darien.  
  
Now, on his deathbed, Endymion is welcoming the event   
because it would mean that he would be with his Serena, his   
Meatball Head, his princess and queen, once more and this time,  
forever.  
  
"Daddy, can you hear me?" Neo Queen Serenity the Third,   
Reeny, whispered to her father.  
  
Endymion turned his head, "Hi baby." He gave her a   
tremulous smile.  
  
She smiled back through her tears. "How are you feeling,   
Daddy? Comfortable?"  
  
"Never better, honey. I'm going to see your mama again."  
  
"I guess you really want to leave me now, huh?" She meant  
it to be as a joke, but Endymion replied in a serious tone.  
  
"It's not that I want to leave you, baby. I want to be with  
your mama again and you're all grown up now. You have a loving   
husband, two adorable children, and a kingdom to rule. In reality,  
you don't need me anymore."  
  
Tears fell from her eyes. "That's not true, Daddy. I'll  
always need you."  
  
Endymion kissed the crescent moon on his daughter's   
forehead. "I know baby, I know. But this is the time for me to  
say goodbye now. We'll meet each other again when it's time and  
when we do, your mother will be with us and we'll all be a family  
again." He struggled to keep his eyes open. "Until then, live a  
long and prosperous life, my baby and always know that mama and  
papa will always be around you and your family."  
  
Reeny could see that her father was fighting his lids which  
was wanting to close forever. "Go ahead, Daddy. Go to Mama. I love  
you always." She placed a kiss on his wrinkled cheek and with that  
last kiss, King Endymion of Earth and the Moon, last prince of the  
Silver Millennium, legendary protector Tuxedo Mask, husband, father,  
and friend, breathed his last breath on Earth.  
  
************  
Fly me up   
To where you are   
Beyond the distant star   
I wish upon tonight   
To see you smile   
If only for awhile   
To know you're there   
A breath away's not far   
To where you are   
************  
  
Endymion felt lighter. Lighter than he'd ever been. He was  
afraid to open his eyes, not knowing what he would encounter. Then,  
a gentle breeze caressed his cheek. He slowly opened his midnight  
blue eyes and saw that he was standing by the lake in the park.   
He looked down at his reflection in the water. He was Darien again.   
The same features of his youth. Something told him to look across   
the lake. He saw the gazebo of old. It had an important significance  
in his life. That was where he proposed to Serena.  
  
Darien ran toward the gazebo and stopped short a few feet  
away. In the gazebo, overlooking the lake and the sunset was a girl  
wearing a high school uniform, with her long blond hair in "meatballs".  
Another feeling made him look around him. By the rose bushes he saw  
Prince Endymion chasing Princess Serenity. On the sidewalk, he saw  
himself and Serena in their earlier days exchanging insults. Taking  
a rowboat out in the water was King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity.  
And flying through the air was Tuxedo Mask with Sailor Moon in his  
arms.  
  
His attention then went back to the silhouette facing the  
lake. He slowly made his way to the interior and stopped several  
feel short of the figure. She turned around and with a big smile   
on her face, ran toward him full tilt into a patented 'tackle-hug'.  
Tears fell as he knew that he was holding his sweet Serena once   
more and this time, they were never going to be apart again. He  
held her to him fiercely, never letting go.  
  
She stepped back a few inches from him without relinquishing  
her hold entirely. With a wide smile and happy tears she told him,  
  
"Welcome home, my love."  
  
************  
I know you're there   
A breath away's not far   
To where you are  
************  
  
  
There, the only story that I have ever started and finished in one  
day. I felt like I needed to write this for me to keep in mind that  
although we lose people we love, we have to have the hope that we  
will see them again when the time comes.  
  
Until next time readers...  
  
Subscribe: Callista_Moonchick_Matthews_updates-subscribe@yahoogroups.com   
Unsubscribe: Callista_Moonchick_Matthews_updates-unsubscribe@yahoogroups.com   
List owner: Callista_Moonchick_Matthews_updates-owner@yahoogroups.com 


End file.
